Find the Bandit Seeress
Find the Bandit Seeress is a Gold Quest in Fable, Fable: The Lost Chapters, and Fable Anniversary. Boasts Without A Scratch Boast: Take no damage. Wager: 500 Gold Reward: 3000 Gold Spare Bandits Boast: Do this without killing a single Bandit. Wager: 400 Gold Reward: 1200 Gold How to: Hire Bodyguard at Oakvale then bring him to the guildmaster. The Guildmaster will then say that your bodyguard is now magically protected. Run around the bandit camp and let the bandits attack you and your bodyguard. They will then be knocked out and you can walk to the subsequent camps in this method. Note: As of Anniversary, if Twinblade (thus likely your companions) kills a bandit, you will fail this boast. Bandit Blood Boast: Kill at least 24 Bandits. Wager: 200 Gold Reward: 400 Gold Note: You are notified when you have reached this goal. Walkthrough Silence Please Go to the end of the beach at Oakvale where you will find a cave. Upon entering the cave the quest will begin. Your first task requires you to sneak past three bandits and enter the gate. Take note that if you're spotted by any of the bandits the gate will close and they will all attack you. If this happens just proceed to kill all of them and stay out of sight of the gate for some time for the gate to re-open accompanied by bandit replacements. Afterwards a small cutscene will play showing the replacements marching out, this cutscene will play every time you get spotted, so it's best to try and get in the first time. For the less sneaky heroes, you can also try and kill the bandits with your bow in one shot, either with a master bow or a skilled headshot; just make sure that you stay undetected. If you do happen to be seen, a simple method is to kill the bandits, and hide between the rock and hill at the left-most edge of the map and wait until the bandits walk past you; once they do simply dash out and run through the gate. Long Path Ahead After bypassing the gate you will overhear two bandits talking about how Twinblade will allow only those in full bandit uniform to enter the camp. After their little chat they will take notice of your presence so prepare your arsenal to confront them. You are required to find ALL pieces of the bandit uniform along the way.There will be numerous bandits here so be careful. You will run into various small bandit settlements along the way, each having around 5 to 6 bandits, after killing them, you should look around for a chest at that settlement, that will contain different parts to the Bandit outfit. (not all the bandit settlements will have a chest). At the end of the path there will also be a Demon Door. First Camp If you've got a full bandit uniform you will have no trouble bypassing the first guard. However the next camp needs you to obtain a camp pass. There are several ways to get this pass. By beating a memory game or simply buying one from a bandit at a pricey 1000 gold. You can, as an alternative kill either one of them when no one is looking, however, this is a more evil choice. Another option is to kill all of the bandits, (except for the one trying to sell you the pass), for good points; the gates will open as more guards emerge and try to attack you. Exploring the camp for hidden goods is advisable. One Step Further Here there will be one final guard between you and Twinblade. This final obstacle needs you to create a distraction. There are four ways, the first is to free the hostages by killing the bandit guarding them, this can be achieved without failing the spare bandits boast by hiring the mercenary from the previous area and having him kill the guard. The second way is to hire the group of assassins to create a diversion for you. And the third is by simply running around the camp and slaughtering every bandit you see (although this will attract the attention of the bandit guards and they will constantly try to hurt you). The fourth way is to kill the two hostages with your bow. Big Surprise As soon as you enter the new area it appears that Twinblade has been expecting you. Don't be intimidated by his big size, just keep dodging his attacks and beware not to stray too near to the "bandit ring" as they will attack you. When Twinblade has his swords stuck in the ground whack him in the back to drain his health. Slow Time and Multi Strike are very helpful for this as they allow you to get more hits in each time his back is exposed. Just keep repeating this process until his health drops to a low level. Here is when the Seeress reveals herself to be your sister, Theresa. After the cutscene you will be given a choice to kill Twinblade or to spare him. Choose wisely. It is possible to kill the bandits surrounding Twinblade without him turning hostile on you. Be careful as to not hit the big man though, otherwise you will be forced to finish him! Aftermath Theresa will talk to you about what happened to her and Oakvale. She will also give you 10,000 experience for "all the birthdays she missed." Quest Summary Find the Seeress in the Bandit Camp, who might tell you about your sister Theresa. Objectives #''Find the start of the Bandit Camp path from the beach in Oakvale.'' #''Sneak past the Bandits and get through the gate to the Bandit Camp path. If you are seen, kill the Bandits and wait for the gates to reopen.'' #''Use a disguise to gain entry to the Bandit Camp.'' #''Get past the locked gate to the Bandit Camp either by playing the pub game or buying a pass from the Bandit at the bottom of the stairs.'' #''Get through the next gate to the Bandit leader Twinblade by freeing the prisoners, killing everyone, or paying some Assassins to create a diversion.'' #''Defeat or spare Twinblade, the Bandit leader.'' Vieos de:Sucht die Seherin der Räuber ru:Провидица Category:Fable Gold Quests Category:Fable Quests